The Demon Crystal
by Jollyhohnson
Summary: It’s set after the three books. The war has drawn to a standstill with both sides dormant, but the magician ruled government has collapsed. The main character is a 13 year old girl called Kiera. I will say no more, so read on to cure your curosity.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

It is set after the third book. The war has drawn to a standstill with both sides dormant. The magician ruled government has collapsed and the commoners are back in charge with magicians only being a small minority. The amount of commoners resistant to magic has faded fast with the fall of the government, and the commoners are no longer waging a war against the magicians. Both are considered equal. The Resistance is no more. However the war in Prague has not ended and both sides wait to see who will make the next move.

With the lack of magicians, a boarding school has been set up in London to take new children. At a minimum of five years of age they are taken from their families to begin their studies. At the school they are given a new name and their new lives begin. Of course the commoners are wary of a magician hierarchy returning and many key positions in the government are taken by commoners and not magicians.

Kiera Blacklight is a thirteen year-old girl that attends the 'London Magician Academy' and she is the main character of the story.

I won't tell you much more but I hope you enjoy reading my first fan-fiction. Please, no flames, but I'd love all creative-criticism, it's one of the best tools a writer can have. I haven't read the books recently so hopefully my memory can stretch back a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

What? I can't believe it. The sensation is oh so familiar yet it's something I thought I would never feel again. A summons.

Even though here in the other place time doesn't really exist I know I have been here a long while. My essence has fully recovered and it's been a long time since I felt this good. When I was first whisked back here I didn't know what to think. Nathaniel had selflessly dismissed me, giving up his own life. My thoughts from then on often lingered on him and Kitty and also on Nathaniel's last words, "say hello to Kitty for me". I wonder if I'll ever be able to do so. Hey, I'm not young anymore. Maybe it's down to ageing. Even so, I cannot help thinking about them, which isn't normal for any djinni. I even miss them! I must be coming down with something or maybe not. Maybe I just grew to like them, grew attached to them. I remember Ptomely. I suppose it wouldn't be the first time.

Now even though I've been in the Other Place a long time now, I'm not quite ready yet to finish my vacation from magician mastership. As I give into the summons I sense that it's a young girl. Well then, I just have to terrify the wits out of her so she sends me right back from where I came from. I feel a tinge of guilt, something that's never been there before. I'll need to work on that. Other wise, I proceed as normal, ready to make my most blood-curdling entrance yet.

Now normally, for older and more powerful magicians, I prefer to take forms that are both subtle and professional. But with kids you have to go all out and scare the living daylights out of them. It's the only way.

I start by sending a chill through the room, swiftly followed by flames of heat accompanied by the smell of burning brimstone. Next, I enter as a pillar of swirling black smoke. Inside, flashes of searing fire with two eyes staring with menace from within. I send the candles out in a swirl of flaming ash. I increase the intensity of the swirling tornado – this is going to be such a work of art! – and then great scaly wings emerge from the smog flickering with tendrils of fire. Now, a hair raising screech and –

"Are you quite finished?"

I think that came from the kid! The scaly dragon of burning fire blows away the black smoke and I get a proper look at the girl. She is standing in her pentacle, hands on hips, looking up at me with disdain. She has straight black hair to just past her shoulders, cold, grey eyes and is wearing a black off-the-shoulder jumper, grey jeans, and black pointed boots. In my opinion she's looking way too serious for her age. Well, I'm not one to give up easily.

"Be wary mortal child," I say, undeterred, in a thundering growl, you know, the kind that set knees knocking, "you know not of the dangerous being that stands before you."

"I know enough to tell that you are no threat to me," she answers.

What cheek!

"Now cease with that childish guise and be quiet."

I let the black smog return casting the girl in a smoky shadow.

"And why should I comply to your commands?"

"Don't play the fool," she answers, completely undermining my question, "you know the answer as well as I. I am the magician and while you are in that pentacle there's nothing you can do about it. Now as reluctant as I am to inflict pain upon you, if you do not quieten down I must. "

Unluckily, the scrawny human girl is right. Being confined within this pentacle, I have to obey. But I do so unwillingly. I remain in my demonic dragon form but let the fire simmer down and the room return to normal. The girl remains standing but a small smile has appeared in her expression. It adds a touch of warmth to her otherwise cold face.

"Bartimaeus. I've heard the stories; people thought you were dead, but I never knew what to believe."

It's a shame that. If kids these days believed what they were told I might still be back at the Other Place.

"Well, I should think so. I am Bartimaeus, I am Sakhr al-Jinni, N'gorso the-."

"Oh shut up will you, I don't care about any of that."

She isn't impressed easily then.

"Well can we get this over and done with," I ask, "what do you want?"

"Can you tell me," she answers, another smile spreading across her lips, " about Nathaniel and Kitty."

I stiffen. The question strikes a nerve inside me. It doesn't seem that long ago when it all took place.

"It's none of your business. You're a kid, don't stick your nose in things that are of none of your concern!" But then curiosity prevails. Nathaniel's last words echo in my thoughts and I wonder if she would know the answer to my question, "do you know where Kitty is?"

The child's face resumes it's harsh expression then softens. The icy stare melts from her grey eyes.

"I do, but it's too late to see her now. She passed away years back, I was very young at the time but I still remember her. She was my grandmother. She liked to tell me stories about you and Nathaniel."

Kitty's dead. Well how am I going to say hi to her now? And I never got to say goodbye to her. I didn't realise I had been away so long, if only I had been summoned. And this girl, her granddaughter. For some reason I feel inclined to tell her, this fearless seeming girl. She has a right to know.

"I'll tell you, but first tell me where am I and what's going on."

The girl sits crossed legged on the floor and I do the same, changing into Ptolemy's form. The girl smiles again, but I just frown back. What's she smiling at anyway. She then tells me about a boarding school, the government and the war. She tells me about the commoners and about the fading of people born with resistance. I've missed a lot it would seem. Once she's finished I keep to my word and tell her about Nathaniel and Kitty. It brings up memories of things I considered unimportant at the time. I talk on into the night. Behind the girl I watch the night sky through he window as it deepens and the stars appear.

"Tell me," I ask, once I've finished talking about the amulet and Nathaniel's adventure against Simon Lovelace, "what should I call you?"

"Kiera," she answers, stifling a yawn, "but I think it is time I went to bed. Thanks for talking to me; I won't tell anyone you're still alive. I promise."

Even though she's a magician I think she meant it. She dismisses me and I fade happily away from my pentacle.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, my second chapter. I haven't read the Bartimaeus trilogy in a while so if you notice any mistakes PLEASE tell me. I'm trying to keep this accurate to the books. I'm grateful for all creative criticism, so if you think I could improve something please let me know and likewise if there's something you really like.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

If you asked anyone at the 'London Magician Academy' what they thought of the girl Kiera they'd probably tell you that she was a loner, and that she spent most of her spare time in her room or the library. Most people thought she read books to make up for the friends she hadn't got. Actually, they'd probably be right, except that Kiera thought she read books because she wanted to. She wasn't too bothered about not having friends. She felt lonely sometimes, at night. But now she had someone to talk to, even if they weren't human.

Kiera was dressed in her school uniform. The school uniform that she detested. A short black skirt, smart black shoes, a crisp white blouse and a black jacket. Over the years pinstripes had faded from the catwalks and the new fashion was modern, metallic and sharp. This meant magicians were walking around in black suits, black boots, and silver-rimmed, thin, black sunglasses. Now, this would have been fine except that some of the older magicians insisted on keeping with the times. Unluckily, they insisted on keeping their beards too.

As she got ready, Kiera thought about the night before. She had sneaked out several times when she was meant to be in bed, to read or summon demons. At thirteen she had already summoned many djinni, although in the teachers view she had only summoned her first major foliot a short while back. She was ambitious, although not desperate to prove herself. She didn't see the need and she'd rather keep to herself.

She sorted out her books for the day and went down to main hall for breakfast. The 'London Magician Academy' was a big place. The walls were made of stone and the corridors were wide with vaulted ceilings. Kiera frowned upon the fake antiques and the tacky vase at the end of the corridor that she so hated. White and glossy with pink twirling vines. It didn't help that the magicians had tried to merge old with new. The silver, metallic theme did not mix with the old wooden doors and tables. At least in the main hall they had decided on one style. Kiera collected her breakfast and settled into a seat at the end of the clear glass table. The metal seats were cold but comfortable. The rest of the young magicians sat in groups around the room, talking. Kiera sat by herself, deep in thought, staring at her toast.

"Found something interesting?" Asked Jenny, a girl in Kiera's year.

Kiera looked up. As she expected Jenny was with her usual gang. She wouldn't have taunted Kiera if she were alone; nearly everyone at the school kept their distance from Kiera Blacklight. It wasn't because she had a violent reputation, although no one would put it past her to throw a punch in her defence, it was just that she wasn't normal. For some reason people just didn't dare. Maybe that was one of the reasons she didn't have friends. That and her stand-off personality. Jenny was one of the few that would tease her. She was competitive, especially in class, and wouldn't pause to gloat when she beat Kiera.

Kiera decided not to answer.

"Is it really that interesting," taunted Jenny.

Kiera ignored her, letting her laugh as she walked away with her friends. She finished her toast, picked up her bag, and went off to class. Kiera didn't mind being a magician; in fact she quite enjoyed it. But being a student of the academy she had plenty of rules to abide by, not that she listened to them all. Neither did Jenny, she probably had more in common with Kiera than she was prepared to admit. It was History first, a lesson that always bored Kiera. She had loved to hear stories from her grandmother but Mr Mann was a magician, and the magician's point was very different. They would never admit any sort of weakness in the past magician government and often twisted or changed the truth. Because of this Kiera spent most of time contradicting the teacher. She was definitely not Mr Mann's favourite pupil.

"Good morning sir," Kiera greeted Mr Mann cheerily.

"Miss Blacklight," answers Mr Mann glumly with a small nod.

Kiera entered the classroom, taking her usual seat at the front of the class. It was Jenny and her girls who had the back seats. Mr Mann wrote the date of the whiteboard, the pen squeaking as per usual, and sat down gloomily at his desk. The classroom wasn't big, the classes were small and it was only a history room. The desks had tops that could flip up, a computer screen on the inside lid and the keyboard in the desk. The room though had brick walls and a stone floor. There were carvings of historic figures in the stone shelf near the top of the wall. Kiera didn't really think it worked with the black blinds and the projector hanging from the ceiling. While Mr Mann called out the register Kiera got out her book and turned to the back which was filled with doodles. Pentacles, spell words, and pictures of demons in their various forms. She started a new one. Bartimaeus in his human boy form, Ptolemy. She was quite the artist really, sketching in the pentacle, the room and the lighting. She even added in the candles. It wasn't perfect but it didn't take her too long. By the time she'd finished Mr Mann had finally got the class under control.

"Quiet please," shouts Mr Mann, "today, now we have finished our work on the resistance, we are going to be working on the golem and how it was tracked down and destroyed by the government. New page in your books please and the title 'the golem of London'." Once everyone had done so he carried on speaking.

"Now a golem is a being of earth and is quite the opposite of the everyday demon. The London golem was created by a scroll from Prague used by Henry Duvall, the chief of police at the time. The golem created havoc around London and its antics were long thought to have been down to the Resistance."

Mr Mann stopped briefly to look back at Kiera. He was glad to be starting on a new subject. He had hated working on the Resistance and was glad they'd got to the end of it. If he had to deal with one more interruption from that arrogant Miss Blacklight, well, he didn't know if the teaching career was worth it.

"Mr Duvall had long been under the Prime Minister's suspicion-."

"Are you sure Mr Mann?" Kiera cut in, "I thought he was quite trusted at the time. Wasn't it John Mandrake that was under the blame, for not stopping the Resistance?"

"Yes Miss Blacklight, but although the government had not linked Mr Duvall with the golem, the Prime Minister had deemed him untrustworthy. Of course this was kept confidential," Mr Mann slouched deeper into his chair, letting the laughter subside.

"As I was saying. The Prime Minister did not trust him but his connection with the golem had not been thought of. Many people blamed the Resistance and their violent actions. The golem however was not without it's advantages. The golem destroyed the demon Honorius before being destroyed by the magician John Mandrake."

"What! The golem was destroyed by Kitty Jones, even though they claimed she died."

"Miss Blacklight, please still your tongue. Kitty Jones was not a magician."

"Yes, but she destroyed the golem."

"I do not want to hear another of your stories."

"And maybe I don't want to hear another one of your lies."

"Miss Blacklight-."

"John Mandrake was unconscious while the golem was destroyed. Kitty risked her own life to stop the golem and she removed the manuscript."

"Miss Blacklight! Do you really want to detention."

"No, but I don't particularly want to listen to you either."

"That's it, I'm not putting up with this," groaned Mr Mann, wiping at his brow with his handkerchief. He got out a detention slip from his desk.

Kiera started putting her things into her bag. Once she had cleared her desk she stood up and started to walk to the door.

"Don't you dare leave this classroom."

"Or what, you'll write my name down on a bit of paper," retorted Kiera.

The class had a good old laugh, Mr Mann was in despair. Kiera left the classroom, but she wasn't smiling. She slammed the door shut behind her. She was fed up of magicians twisting the truth, changing the past. She made her way through the school, avoiding the magicians and darted out the front. Now she was free to go about London.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The teachers thought Kiera was a troubled child. That she could do nothing else but be a nuisance and make their jobs harder than they already were. The students thought she was misfit. They loved to laugh at whatever stunt she'd pull next but none of them wanted to know her. She was a strange lonely girl. She was calm and in control and it made them wary. It was almost if she wasn't a human being at all and that she didn't share the emotions they had. She rarely looked particularly happy, sad or angry. But it was all a mask really. They may think that Kiera was fearless but she was frightened. Even if she didn't know it herself. She was frightened of being weak. She kept herself calm, keeping all her feelings inside her but sometimes there were too many. On those nights she'd scream into her pillow, letting the tears of many memories cascade over her pale cheeks. She beat out her pent-up frustration and anger on her duvet until she was exhausted and the soft, squishy sheets enveloped her fists.

As she walked along the London streets Kiera's quiet anger faded away. The air reeked of traffic and fumes, but she could also smell the aroma of hotdogs and other street side vendors. She was conspicuous in her school uniform. Many people gave her looks as she passed. Kiera wondered how long it would be until someone of authority spotted her as she turned into the park. It was a big place and she might be able to find somewhere to sit by herself. Her thoughts wondered back to her grandmother's stories. Wasn't it somewhere near here where Nathaniel had died? She found somewhere to sit inside the large sagging branches of a weeping willow. She was shielded from the sun and from view and the smell of grass, water and leaves made a pleasant change from the smells of the city and of the school.

In the park sounds of ducks, wind and quiet chatter wafted around in the air. The sounds of traffic and people was dulled and almost seemed to fade into the background. She hadn't been sitting down for long when a noise interrupted her relaxation.

"Don't worry. It's a weekday; all the magicians will be in their offices and schools."

The voice was a harsh whisper. It was hard for Kiera to hear as it was heavily accented. She looked to where it was coming from and found herself face to face with a clump of tall rose bushes. Now she wasn't one to eavesdrop unless someone was talking about her. In this case, she decided, 'magicians' definitely included herself.

"Well make it quick. For all you know they may still have some of their surveillance spheres."

"Stop fidgeting, you're making me jumpy. Do you want to hear the plan or not."

"Yes yes, get on with it."

"The war hasn't been going well, the forces are matched, so we've found a better way of defeating the magicians here. They may think the war is at a standstill but we've been looking for another way."

"What? Quickly, the faster I get out of here the better."

"Shh, calm down. No-ones going to find us. We're right under their noses and it's what they least expect. The thing we've found is right here in London."

"A weapon?"

"Of a sort. It's in the vaults of their National History museum. They know it's a powerful object, yet it's been forgotten over the years. Unluckily, they haven't forgotten it's worth. There's a lot of security to get through."

"Well, are you going to tell me what it is?"

"The demon crystal."

"The what crystal? We're not risking our necks for a piece of jewellery I hope."

"No, the demon crystal is a potent device, seething in magic. You can use it as a pentacle."

"Great, how's a portable pentacle going to defeat the whole of London!"

"Will you please stop interrupting me and let me get to the point."

"Yes, just get on with it."

"You can use it to summon demons _into_ other demons. It merges their power creating a kind of super demon."

"Why don't we just a summon a more powerful demon in the first place?"

"Because even though the demon has more power at its command it isn't any harder to control. We could create a foliot with more power than an afrit and still summon it like that."

From underneath the tree, Kiera heard the man click his fingers.

"We can command hundreds of these demons," continued the man, "while the magicians here struggle to match our forces. And best of all we have the element of surprise."

"So how are we getting our guys into this place. They may think the war's at a standstill but they haven't let down there guard. A great load of foreign magicians is going to raise a bit of interest."

"Ah my friend, that's where I must plead my genius. Most of our fellow magicians are already in the country. They've been sneaking in steadily over the years."

The two men shared a small laugh. A noisy crowd of men was passing by Kiera's tree, kicking along a football. Kiera cursed and stretched forward to try and hear the men as they continued.

"So when's the date?"

But that was all Kiera heard over the sound of the men's voices and laughter. Once the crowd had passed she listened out again but heard nothing. They'd gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They'd never believe her, never. Kiera wandered about the park, kicking at branches and litter. She was deep in thought, not really looking where she was going, and she had walked into more than one stranger already. If she told the magicians about what she had heard she would have to admit that she had been outside the school. Not that they'd believe anyway. What could she do, somehow she had to make them believe her.

It wasn't until she looked up that she realised her wandering feet had taken her out of the park. The blossoming trees were all behind her. She supposed she'd better be getting back, History would be finished soon. She strolled quickly through the London streets, ducking and weaving her way through the crowds. She was careful to avoid any magicians or police. They seemed to be everywhere in London. Her thoughts once again returned to the men in the park. There was no doubting what they had said; there was a plot forming. The men had to be from Prague. The way they had mentioned the war, their accents. And what was this demon crystal? If she could come out to town during the weekend she could go to the museum, find out more. Perhaps the magicians would be more likely to believe her then. She'd still have to explain her absence from the school though.

She was still deep in her thoughts when she looked up and spotted him. A policeman. He was on his patrol, just finishing off his hotdog. It was obvious that he'd spotted her. Kiera kept calm, if he saw her panic it could only make it worse. She looked around for an alley. Nothing. She was on a wide street with lots of shops lining one side and a road on the other. Kiera had stopped walking. The policeman was still walking towards her, a frown on his squat face. Now she started to panic. She hurried down a side street, dodging around the people in her way. She wouldn't go into one of the shops. Just as they could hide her, they could also become and dead-end. That wasn't what she needed. She needed an escape route.

When finally she broke out of the jostle of people she had started to run. She found a short alley leading between the back of two rows of houses and sprinted down it. Her footsteps banged against the hard tarmac and echoed around the alley. She thought about hiding in one of the gardens but the doors were locked and she didn't have time to stop. She could hear the policeman behind her. His loud footsteps and heavy breathing seemed so close but when she looked behind her she couldn't see him. She turned another corner. Another alley, more houses. She needed to get back out in the open and merge into the crowd. She cursed to herself, promising to be more careful next time. Her school bag bruised her hip as she ran, her pencil case stabbing into the side of her leg. Kiera forced herself to keep running. Another corner, another alley and still she heard the ever-present shadow of footsteps that followed her.

She turned the next corner, expecting to see more and more ongoing alley but this time she could see people and the movement of the city. She was nearly there. She checked back behind. She couldn't see the policeman but she could still hear his footsteps. She turned back and cried out in alarm as she ran into a boy. She almost fell but he grabbed hold of her sleeve.

"What the -," he started to say, but he too had heard the footsteps behind her. "Oh great! Follow me, quickly."

He held her wrist and dragged her along the alley. She tried to shake him off but his grip kept firm and soon they emerged into the city. Behind her, Kiera saw the policeman turn a corner and spot them.

"He's seen us," she told the boy who was currently looking around for somewhere to go.

The boy looked over his shoulder and swore.

"I hope you can run."

They street was not as busy as the one Kiera had been on before. There were a few small shops and people milled about aimlessly, chatting with friends and family. A woman in a suit strode by quickly, debating on her mobile with whoever was on the other end. Kiera felt her wrist being tugged yet again and the boy pulled her across the street. He ducked into a café with Kiera close behind him.

"Keep quiet, and act normal."

He slowed down to a walk and to Kiera's disapproval moved down from her wrist to hold her hand. He put a smile on his face and acted like one of the customers. Then suddenly he pulled Kiera down and they ducked low and rushed out a back door. Kiera was once again tugged along. She had to be careful to keep herself from tripping over her bag, which was now swinging in front of her legs. The boy looked back and spotted the policeman at the door of the café, scanning the customers with a puzzled look. He ducked down again and pulled Kiera along into the back courtyard of the building. There was a small gate and he flicked up the latch and hurried through, shutting it behind him. They were in another alley.

The boy was again holding Kiera's wrist as they ran along the alley out into the street. Cars whizzed by under a green traffic light. The boy punched the button with his finger, cursing impatiently as the car continued to race by. Finally, after what seemed a life age, the traffic lights turned red and the two hurried across the road. When they finally slumped against they brick wall at the back of a fast food restaurant they were exhausted.

Kiera was breathing heavily, not used to that amount of exercise. She was relieved to have finally escaped. After a short while, when she had caught her breath, she turned to face her mystery rescuer. He was a boy of about her age with straw coloured hair. It was messy and dishevelled from the run, but it didn't look like it would usually be that much different. He had blue-grey eyes like the dusk sky and a reckless smile as he returned her look.

"Get off me," she ordered, shaking her arm so he'd let go.

"Well thanks for helping me," he said with a laugh, "it's my pleasure."

"I never asked for your help."

"You'd rather I'd left you there?"

"No, but-."

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you," Kiera said grudgingly.

The boy smiled then slipped down the wall to sit on the floor. He broke out into a laugh.

"I thought he'd have us that time. Woah, what a run."

Kiera just frowned. To her it was no laughing matter; the sooner she got back to the academy the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a small authors note - different chapters have different narrators. All chapters in first person are narrated by Bartimaeus. If they are in third person Joe or Kiera narrates them. Hope that makes things a little clearer.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Joe was meant to be in school but he had skived off today. There was some geography assessment he was meant to have finished and handed in but he hadn't bothered to get it finished. He'd finish it tonight. It was much better than doing it at lunchtime. He didn't skive off often; not that this was the first time either.

He knew London well, including many of the side and back streets. It came in useful whenever a policeman or woman spotted him. His father didn't always know he'd been out in the city instead of in school, but he'd received the odd cuff or two for when he had. It didn't bother Joe. Yeah, of course he wanted to get a decent education, but that didn't mean he couldn't miss the odd day.

Joe hadn't come into any trouble until Kiera ran into him. He'd seen the policeman and, seeing that she was wearing a school uniform, dragged her along with him. It had been a fair chase. It gave Joe a buzz even though he knew that as soon as he got caught he would be in serious trouble with his parents and the police. But he continued to risk it.

When he finally fell back on the wall he got a chance to look at her. She didn't look pleased. Neither did she waste time shaking his hand of her wrist, and making it known that she didn't approve in the least. From his place of the floor he looked up at her. She was still catching her breath from the run. Her long black hair had been thrown about in the race through the café and her school uniform was dishevelled and creased. She was carrying a bag to.

"If your going to skive what were you thinking when you wore your school uniform?"

The girl looked down at him and scowled.

"I'm not skiving, I'm . . . " Her sentence trailed off, "I came out straight from school."

"Ah," he smiled knowingly. She was rather pretty in a cold sort of way. Her school uniform was quite smart, no tie though. It wasn't a uniform he knew. He nodded at her.

"What school do you go to?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"No reason, I was just wondering. Are you going to tell me?"

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Not making any promises."

She sighed.

"London Magicians Academy."

"You're a magician," he exclaimed, startled.

"Why, do you have something to say about it?" She cast him a look of contempt.

"No no, I just thought, well, you know, you being out of school and everything. Well, you know-."

"No I don't. Tell me."

"Well, I just didn't expect a magician to be out of school, dodging the boys in blue."

She gave him another look, and he gave her an impish smile in return to her obvious scorn.

"Do you know where we are, I need to get back to the school."

"Yeah, it's not too far. Though we'll have to be careful, the cops will be looking for us. Do you not have anything to wear other than that uniform?"

"I could take the jacket off. The blouse doesn't have the crest on it-."

"No, I don't think that'll be enough. You look too young to be out of school. Just follow what I say and don't ask any questions."

"I look too young! What about you!"

He grinned.

"Yes, but I know how to blend in. Come on, let's get going."

The next few minutes were spent striding amongst the crowds of London while keeping an eye out for any policemen. Joe loved the risk but the girl obviously didn't. More than once they had to dodge quickly into a shop or up an alley to avoid being spotted. It was quite likely that people were looking out for them. When Joe and the girl finally reached the academy they were both breathing hard.

"Well done, you did well."

"Did you have to hold my hand so hard?" The girl snapped, massaging her hand gently.

"You should of kept up," he replied with laugh, "was it really so bad?"

She didn't answer.

"What's your name?"

"Kiera Blacklight, what's yours?"

"Joe. Joe Stevens."

"Look, I have to go now. Thank you."

"Hey, no problems. Will I see you around some time?"

"No," she answered, giving him the first smile he'd seen from her, "but I'm coming into town on the weekend. I'm going to the national history museum."

He pulled a face.

"When you're not in school you decide to go to that old place."

"Yep."

She crossed the road, heading back to the school. She didn't look back but Joe stood there until he saw her disappear inside the grounds. He turned back. He had the rest of the day to waste now. He reached into his pocket and ran his fingers around the few coins there. He was sure he had a note this morning. Damn. He must have lost it while running. He walked back into the centre of town, scuffing his trainers on the curb. Great, a few ten pennies weren't going to buy him lunch. He considered going back to school but decided against it. He had a note forged at home but for now he had little choice but to go home or go hungry. Thursday. His parents would still be out a work.

His home was on the edge of the city, away from the hustle and bustle of the people and the cars. He liked the sound of city life. In a strange way it was comforting. He supposed if he were in the country that he'd find the silence kind of spooky, ghostly even. He let himself into the back garden and made his way to his mum's potted plants. Now which one was it? He lifted up the pot of a small, yellow rose and picked up the spare house key. His dad also moaned that they'd get robbed leaving it outside but his mum never listened. Good for him really. He went inside through the back door and got himself something to eat. He didn't use anything obvious, and he left his mum's cake that she'd baked yesterday. Instead, he cooked some beans from a tin stuffed at the back of the cupboard and toasted a couple of slices of bread. It wasn't the lunch he'd been looking forward to but he was still waiting for his pocket money from his father. Neither did he intend to steal from his parents. Well, it was better than nothing, and it was nice and hot.

He washed up after himself and tidied away once he'd eaten. He wondered what the girl he met earlier was doing. What was her name again, oh yeah, Kiera. They probably had three courses at that magician academy. He smiled; remembering her face when he'd almost pulled her off her feet going round that corner. He'd have plenty to tell his friends tomorrow at school. Then he frowned, he'd forgotten to ask her what time she'd be in town on Saturday. Ah well, it would probably be sometime late in the morning, everyone has a lie in on Saturday. But maybe not. He remembered whom he was thinking about. Most likely she'd get there early, before the crowds. Great. He'd just have to pull himself out of bed then. The things he did for girls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kiera got back into the academy just as the bell went. She brushed out her hair, smoothed out her uniform and walked into the classroom. Mr Mann was wiping his notes off the board while her fellow classmates packed up their things. He turned around to find out what the fuss was about and spotted her.

"Where have you been!"

"Around."

"Answer my question young lady!"

"I did."

The class broke out laughing but Kiera just wore a sincere expression. Mr Mann looked like he was fuming.

"You've missed the entire lesson Miss Blacklight!"

"Yes, and I'm going to miss another one if you don't get moving and let us go," Kiera told him. She was wondering why she'd bothered to come back in the first place. It was already giving her a headache.

"I don't know what this world's coming to," mumbled Mr Mann to himself as he collapsed onto his chair, meanwhile his students left the classroom, "Why did I go into teaching?"

"Where did you go Kiera?" Asked Jenny.

"None of your business."

"Does that mean the library then," she replied, laughing with her friends.

"There are other places I could go," answered Kiera with a hint of a scowl.

Jenny and her friends just laughed. They walked off in front of her, heading to their next lesson. For Kiera the day passed by so slow it was unbearable. All she could think of was the summoning room and the djinni, Bartimaeus. What else did he know about Kitty and Nathaniel? Maybe he had heard of the Demon Crystal, he might even be able to find out more about this plot! She was so distracted she barely paid attention in Summoning class, even though it was her favourite lesson. Instead she doodled or stared blankly into space. And so, it was to her own shame when Miss Yen kept her back after class and scolded her for her lack of attention.

"Is something wrong Kiera, you're usually one of my more enthusiastic students?"

"Miss?"

Miss Yen had never suffered from Kiera's disregard for respect and was one of her teachers that got on well with her. Kiera admired her as a magician and so always worked hard in her classes, even on subjects Kiera found tedious. Because of this, Miss Yen had developed a quiet respect for Kiera, despite what the other teachers had to say about her.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you doodling in your book Kiera. I know you're an apt pupil but that does not excuse your laziness."

Kiera's face reddened as the comment stung her pride.

"I wasn't being lazy."

"Yes, but I didn't see you doing your work either. Is there something I should know?"

Kiera thought about telling her about all she had heard in the park, but that would mean admitting she had left the school. She didn't want to think of the consequences for that. She'd be watched to make sure it didn't happen again and that could compromise her night-time visits to the summoning rooms. Maybe she could tell her about Bartimaeus, she might even be impressed? No. Not Miss Yen. She'd disapprove of Kiera's actions; she knew that for sure. Anyway, she had promised to keep his existence a secret.

"Well?"

"No, there's nothing."

Miss Yen sighed. Was that disappointment Kiera sensed?

"Then don't let me catch you slacking again," Miss Yen said, then smiled, "and maybe once you've put some effort back into this class, you can do the same for the others."

Kiera smiled back at her teacher's raised eyebrow and left to go to break. She'd be spending it in the library as she usually did, that was most likely why her skin was so pale. But even when she settled down in one of the armchairs with a thick leather-bound book she couldn't distract her mind from her night's adventure. Nor could she stop wondering about this demon crystal. Finally she gave up trying to read her book and wandered outside to where the other students were sitting and talking. Jenny shot her a look when she spotted her outside but didn't approach.

Kiera was distracted for the rest of the day, which was a blessing to some of her teachers. When finally her lessons were over, she spent the afternoon doing homework, had dinner and then got out her sketchbook to do some drawing. Soon it would be lights out and she would be sneaking down to the summoning chambers. When finally the bell rang through the dorms Kiera was dressed in a warm black jumper, armed with a torch.

She knew the corridors well. Soon she was not far from her final destination and she walked quietly forwards, following the beam of the torchlight. All of a sudden, she felt the hairs prickle on the back of her neck and she quickly edged around the corner. A demon passed by, inches from where she was standing. She had turned off her torch and in the darkness could not see it, but she could sense it as it travelled along the corridor and eventually slipped from view. Kiera knew what allowed her to sense demons, she'd heard enough about it from her grandmother. It was a resistance. A skill owned by many members of the old Resistance. She couldn't see the demons, that's what her contact lenses were for, but knowing they were there was good enough. It kept her out of trouble. Students weren't allowed to have demons within their service unless it was during Summoning classes or was part of a project, not until they left the academy.

Finally, she reached the corridor that led to the summoning rooms. She stiffened as she noticed a sliver of pale light stretched out across the floor. Its source was a door, slightly ajar. Someone was giving orders to a demon, she could tell by their voice, and it sounded like a teacher. Well so much for her night-time visit to see Bartimaeus. Kiera waited a little while, hoping that they would leave soon, but when a demon started to approach in her direction she had to retreat back up to the dormitories.

She was just turning into the corridor filled with portraits of 'great' magicians of the past when she walked straight into someone. They both let out a small grunt as they tripped over each other, falling to the floor in a tangled heap. Two torches clattered to the ground.

"Watch where you're going," hissed Kiera once she was sure it wasn't a teacher.

"Me! What about you?"

"Jenny? What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask the same thing about you," retorted Jenny, speaking in a sharp, hushed tone.

"You were going to the Summoning rooms weren't you?"

"No! Well . . . I mean, you were too. Not that I see the point. Unlike you, I think I could summon quite a bit more than an imp"

Kiera felt the heat rise in her face.

"Oh yeah, I'll have you kno-." Kiera's reply was cut short as she felt a demon presence drawing close, "we better get out of here, something's coming."

"How do you know?" But in the dim torchlight, Jenny looked wary.

They both grabbed their torches and hurried off back to their rooms, not slowing until they reached the girl's corridor. Outside their rooms, Jenny turned towards Kiera looking triumphant.

"You in so much trouble Blacklight, when Mr-"

"But he won't find out will he," interrupted Kiera, "if you were tucked in bed like a good little girl you wouldn't have seen me."

Jenny scowled.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed," she gave Jenny a fake smile, "pleasant dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

From the hallway came the sound of the key in the lock and the door opening, and Joe looked up to see his mum with half a dozen shopping bags coming into the kitchen. She caught site of him and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Nice day at school, honey?"

Joe shrugged in a non-committal way. He didn't lie to his mum.

"Went down to the shops after work," commented the blonde-haired woman as she dumped the bags on the floor, "what do you want for dinner? Chicken? Pizza? Spaghetti?"

"Whatever's easiest," he replied, not being particularly fussed.

"I'll do your favourite, hey? Spaghetti Bolognese. Do me a favour and put this stuff away while I get cooking."

"You seem cheerful," said Joe as he started to put the food into the cupboards of their small kitchen, "any particular reason?"

"Well, I was going to wait until dinner," the excitement, which had been concealed, was now brimming, ready to overflow, "but what the heck. I got promoted! Can you believe it? Apparently, they're really impressed with my designs and they want me on the team!" Joe's mum was a fashion designer who worked at the clothes shop 'Cerulean Sea'. "It's a dream come true. Rhea Stevens, Chief Fashion Designer."

"That's great!"

"I can't wait to tell your father. Richard will be so pleased."

Richard got home just as the smell of Bolognese was beginning to make Joe's mouth water. He slammed the door shut and stormed into the dining room.

"What's wrong Rich?" Asked Rhea.

"Bad day at work," answered Richard, the rage twisting his voice into a growl. His eyes fixed Joe with a thunderous look, "don't ask."

They sat down to eat, but even the warm taste of their dinner and his mum's good news couldn't penetrate the overshadowing storm cloud of his father's black mood. Richard was genuinely happy for her but his mind was somewhere else. And Joe could guess where that somewhere else was. He chewed his favourite meal without relish, letting it slip tastelessly down his throat. Maybe he should go meet his mates tonight. They'd be down at the park playing football and talking like they usually do on Thursdays. Get out quick. Escape.

"Mum, you don't mind if I go out after dinner, do you?"

"No," snapped his dad before his mum had even had opened her mouth to reply, "no. Definitely not."

"Rich," said Rhea, with a small sigh, "what's wrong? You've been in a huffy mood ever since you got home. Is your boss giving you a hard time? Did something happen today?"

"No, work was fine," answered his dad, "yes, just fine."

"Well, what is it then?"

'Not now dad,' thought Joe, 'not in front of mum. Please, don't ruin her day. But of course, Richard couldn't hear his thoughts.

"I got a phone call from the school," his dad continued, his voice full of suppressed rage.

"Mum, may I get down," Joe asked. He had to get out now.

"Apparently Joe wasn't there today. They wouldn't normally of called but they've got a new policy to crackdown on truancy."

"Oh, Joe," sighed his mother, "what are we going to do with you."

"Apparently, you have to let the school know now if pupils are absent with illness. Ring in as well as a note. Except, Joe was perfectly well today. Cavorting around London."

"What did you tell them?" Asked Rhea, her face a pale picture of disappointment and worry.

"That he was ill of course. At home in bed. Not that it's the first time I've had to lie for the sake of this distrustful boy of ours," Richard had started to shout, his face flushing red. "I've had enough!"

"It was only one day," Joe tried to argue back.

"Precisely, it's not! This is your future you're wasting! Not only that but you lied to us Joe, what have we ever done to deserve that, eh?"

"I'm sorry, but-."

"You're not sorry or you wouldn't have done it! Get up to your room NOW! Your grounded boy, and if I hear you've been skipping school again I'll walk you to school myself!"

Joe pushed back his chair and stormed upstairs. Grounded! Whatever. He was tempted to slam his bedroom door, but with his dad in that kind of mood, it wasn't wise. He locked his door behind him and grabbed his coat. Just in case, he turned on his stereo, putting the volume up to the max, then he pushed up the window and slid himself out. He was on the conservatory roof. From here he just lowered himself down and he was out the back gate. Freedom. He knew the streets of London like the back of his hand and it wasn't long until he was down at the park.

"Hey Joe!" Called one of his mates.

"Hey Matt, fancy a kick around?"

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you to show up."

The afternoon was typical of summer. Even with the fading light the air was close and warm. Mingling scents of summer blossom and scuffed grass hung in the air and the park and city sounds seemed muffled. Matt went in goal. He was well built with a square jaw and his hair had been styled into short spikes. They always joked he was carrying the extra muscle that belonged to Jon. This was because Jon was slight for his age. Then there was Haz, the clown of the group. He just couldn't resist playing up; even when he knew the trouble it would get him in. Ross was more sensible. He was probably the only one of them that had a decent amount of common sense.

"You weren't a school today," commented Ross, as he passed the ball over to Joe.

"Nah," he replied, passing it back, "had that geography assessment, didn't I."

"I suppose you finished it before you came out," Ross answered him sarcastically.

They kicked the ball around, occasionally shooting at the goal, but the warm summer air made them all feel tired and lazy. Eventually they stopped and sat on the bank to chat for a while.

"So what did you do in London?" Jon asked, flicking his fringe out of his eyes.

"This and that. Ran into a copper though."

"That was stupid of yeh," laughed Matt, "what did you do that for?"

"Yeah, I really ought to have my head checked out," he replied sarcastically, "no, he was after some girl."

"Some girl? Anyone I know?"

"Na, she was a magician."

"And she was skiving?"

"Yeah, real pretty to. She's coming out on the weekend. I'm gonna meet her at the museum in the morning."

"You asked her out?"

"I never said that."

"Joe, mate, you can't help yourself can you."

A boyish grin appeared on Joe's face.

"It ain't going to be easy," Joe said, "she's not that sort of girl."

"Your up to the challenge then?"

"When haven't I been."

"Joe, I'd swear you were just out there for the challenge, not the girl. You can't stand being committed can you."

"Oh I don't know. I'm sure if I found the right person . . ."

"Yeah, we all believe you mate," laughed Haz, "really, we do."

They sat there for a while. Chatting about girls, school and some concert that was coming up. Joe hardly noticed the time and when he finally looked at his watch he gave a start.

"I have to go."

"What's the rush?"

"Dad found out about today. I'm grounded. I'm not even meant to be out."

"See you at school tomorrow then."

"Yeah. You going to come meet this new girl at the weekend then?"

"At the museum?"

"Ah, come on."

"I suppose."

"What about the rest of you?"

His mates all agreed to meet him.

"Okay then, see ya."

Joe hurried off back. Would his parents have realised? When he got home he skipped back up onto the conservatory roof and slid through his window. He music was still pounding away, accompanied by the steady beat of his dad's fists on the door.

"Turn that music off! You'll wake up half the bloody street!"

Grudgingly, he turned his stereo off. His father's shouting had probably already done that.

"Now unlock this door. It's about time you went to bed. You'll be getting up to go to school tomorrow and no-where else."

He heard his father's footsteps die away. He got changed, unlocked his door and got into bed, his MP3 player laid out beside him. Parents. Magicians didn't have parents. They didn't have to put up with all this hassle. School was probably more interesting and all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It is evening again but black, inky clouds blot out the stars from the sky. Being summoned again, so soon, I know it could only be the young, black-haired girl that summoned me two nights ago and I sigh. Can't a djinni get a bit of well-deserved rest? I appear in the pentacle in Ptolemy's form with a frown. The girl stands opposite me with a hopeful look on her face.

"Again?"

The girl looks slightly confused and asks, "I thought you'd like me to summon you again."

"Well you thought wrong. Really, I'd much rather be in the Other place."

"Oh," she replies, looking crestfallen, "I was hoping you could tell me more about Kitty. I really didn't know a lot about her."

"Look, I really don't tend to socialize with magicians."

"Just because I'm a magician doesn't make me your enemy."

"Yes, but it doesn't make me your friend either."

"You talked to me on Thursday."

"Yes. But on Thursday I thought you were going to leave me in peace."

"Fine," she replied, "but I heard something today and I think you'd like to hear it."

"Really?" I reply with a yawn.

"Yes, something about a demon crystal and about summoning demons into other demons. Making foliots as powerful as afrits but as easy to control."

"What?" I answer, what is she on about?

"I heard it today, I overheard two men speaking. Do you know anything about it?"

"No, it sounds like a load of nonsense. How would you summon demons into other demons? It just can't be done."

"That's not what it sounded like, and you don't sound particularly sure. "

She's right. There's something niggling in the back of my mind.

"No, it can't be done," I insist, but there's not much conviction in my voice.

The girl, Kiera, looks apologetically towards me.

"What?"

"I'm summoning you again tomorrow."

"What!"

"Tomorrow, Saturday, I'm going to the National History Museum. I want to see what I can find out about this demon crystal. The men had heavy accents, and they were definitely foreign. They talked about a war and I think they're from Prague. The war's been at a stand-still for years. I think they're planning a way to end it. And when I say end I don't think they're going to surrender."

"And what do you need me for."

"You can go more places than I can, but you mustn't be caught. We're not allowed demons in our service. I promise that I'll release you as soon as I can, but you have to help me. It will affect you demons as well."

"I think you'll find my name is no longer in the records, I'm keeping out of this."

"How can you say that?! Don't you care?"

"Nope."

"But you have to! You can't hide away like a coward-"

"I'll think you'll find I'm quite brave when I need to be, but some situations require a tactical retreat."

"Fine, but for now you're helping – whether you like it not." Her happy demeanor from when she entered has been replaced with a slightly frustrated and confused expression. "I have to go. Maybe you can tell me about Kitty another time."

She dismisses me, leaving me to my troubled thoughts. A crystal that can summon demons into other demons? She's right; I can't do nothing, not that I know about it. The late evening fades away and I think.

On Saturday morning Kiera got up early. She'd beat the crowds and get to the museum when it opened. The boy, Joe, probably wouldn't go there until later and hopefully she'd miss him. She couldn't have him hanging around. She'd need to summon Bartimaeus as well but it would be difficult making sure he wasn't discovered.

She was the only one in the lunch hall and she got herself some toast and cereal, quickly eating it and then rushing off to the summoning rooms. Here was the tricky bit. She mustn't be discovered but teachers and students alike were waking up all over the school so she'd have to be quick. By the time she was standing in the center of the pentacle her stomach was humming with butterflies but she managed to keep her voice steady throughout the incantation.

"Why can't you be like every other human teenager and sleep in on a Saturday morning," Bartimaeus groaned as he appeared, "I really think you should, it looks like you need some beauty sleep."

"Stop being such a grouch and keep it down. If we're discovered we'll both be in trouble, don't you forget that."

"Yes boss," sighed Bartimaeus sarcastically, then he began pulling faces as Kiera explained what she wanted him to do.

"Have you got all that? Look, I realize you don't want to help me and I'm sorry but could you please keep quiet and follow me now. We can't do nothing."

"Wrong. I thought this over long and hard last night and I realized that YOU can't do nothing. I have nothing to do with it. If you don't summon me there's no way I can help and so I'm void of responsibility."

"Well, I have summoned you and so you have every responsibility. I mean what do you want me do to? What would Kitty do? Even Nathaniel, for the country."

Opposite her, Bartimaeus was struck silent. After a moment's concentration he nodded then disappeared, a fly taking his place. Kiera nodded in return; glad they had reached some form of understanding and led her way out of the room. Beside her Bartimaeus took the opportunity to look around the school Kiera had told him all about. Kiera signed out at the office, collected her weekly allowance and stepped out into London Town. Although Bartimaeus was almost invisible at her shoulder she was completely aware of his presence, a magician could spot him easily.

"Maybe we should split up. I'm not meant to have demons in my service, let alone a djinni. Look around, see what you can find. At the museum see if there's any mention of a demon crystal or anybody suspicious. Okay?"

"Right."

Kiera felt Bartimaeus leave and sighed with relief. At least one threat was gone but what if the policeman recognized her? What if they were looking her? She kept her head down, her mind spiraling in a never-ending stream of thought as every worry became one big headache. If she found the demon crystal, what would she do? Would anyone believe her? She'd have to own up to everything she'd done, including Bartimaeus. But she couldn't betray him like that! And what if she didn't find it? What then? Would she leave it, or would she have to tell someone anyway? What if she didn't and the men succeeded? What would happen to London? What would happen to the demons?

Questions launched themselves at her from all sides so that when she finally caught sight of the museum, it couldn't have been too soon. It wasn't until she got to the entrance that she realized who was waiting for her. Forget the rest of her worries, maybe she should turn back now.


End file.
